pitfalls_and_penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Magic
Water Magic is primarily applied commercially in refrigeration, laundries, and ice sculpting. Specialization Bonus Water Walking: Water Mages can walk on water. Tier 1 Water Spells The caster purifies any poison currently afflicting a creature. The creature no longer has to make saves against the poison. Additionally, all damage caused by the poison is healed slowly over the course of 1 hour (though other healing can speed up this process). Finally, poison is as safe as it is delicious! The caster creates up to 1 gallon of fresh, clean, drinkable water per level. The caster must have a vessel to hold the newly created water even if the vessel is not enough to hold the total amount of generated liquid. Turn every fight into a wet t-shirt contest. The ''PM will love you for you that.'' The caster instantly changes a body of water to ice. The area affected can be no larger than a 1 square cube per 2 caster levels. Creatures in the water when it freezes may attempt a Reflex Save to avoid being frozen solid. You will never suffer at the hands of a room temperature ''beer again.'' The caster can detect the presence of water within the range of the spell. If he focuses for 3 rounds, he can distinguish between different bodies of water (the difference between a person and the bottle of water they are holding). Additionally, if the caster is on a river or similar body of water that is large enough to have a current, the caster can detect and mentally follow a single flow path out to 1 mile away. The caster may also adjust the flow within the immediate vicinity of a particular object. This alteration of water flow is not powerful enough to push a boat upstream but can make a boat move faster along a current or help an individual avoid being swept underwater. Invented by bro mages, this spell was originally ''named detect kegger/redirect booze fountain to 'mouth.'' The caster bestows the ability to breathe water to the target. The target may still breathe air normally. Two months after this spell was released to the ''public, every single concrete shoe manufacturer ''went out of business. Don’t worry, the mob is ''doing fine. This spell won’t protect a stool pigeon ''from bullets. The caster makes a ranged touch attack to lob a hunk of ice at the target. The ice ball deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage per 2 caster levels. “This spell is even more fun if you imagine the ''face that you are punching is a planet and you ''are ending all life as we know it.” —A misanthrope The caster dips their hand into a body of water to sense what sort of life is in it. The caster can sense all living creatures within the body of water that are up to a ½ mile away. Creatures must be at least similar in size or larger than a frog to be detected. The caster does not gain any information related to what species of animals are present (the difference between a tuna and a barracuda), only the general size and location of the creatures. If a creature is both inside and outside of the spell area the caster gains no knowledge of the parts outside of the spell’s area. Good news, boys, we’re going to be eating whale ''burgers tonight!'' Tier 2 Water Spells Melee attacks against the caster have a 20% chance to miss. “Bend light to win a fight! You’ll find no greater satisfaction than diffraction.” —Annoying TV Jingle The caster transmutes bottles of water into healing tonic. Drinking the potion restores 1d6 HP per two caster level at the time of creation. The caster can only create a number of unused tonics equal to his caster level available at any given time. If the healing water is sprinkled on a diseased zombie, the zombie take equivalent damage. A successful Fortitude Save halves this damage. If a diseased zombie is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points as a result of this spell, they are cured of the disease. Finally, a homeopathic treatment that isn’t a ''scam!'' The caster summons a small 3 inch sphere that hovers around them. When the caster is attacked by a non-magical attack, the sphere moves to intercept the attack. The caster gains a +3 deflection bonus to AC. This bonus applies against touch attacks and when the caster is flat-footed. “Direct all energy to the main reflector shields!” —Colonel Rabbit, who was not referring to this ''spell at all'' The caster summons a burst of water to push back people around him. Creatures caught in the radius must make a Fortitude Save or be knocked prone. Don’t use this spell against surfer gangs. You’ll ''just make them look awesome.'' Tier 3 Water Spells The caster summons a pressurized column of water that throws people into the air. Creatures within the area of the spell must make a Reflex Save or be thrown 6 squares into the air and take 6d6 points of falling damage. Creatures land prone in the same square they started in. Protip: If you ever have a geyser erupt underneath ''you, clench everything. You’re just going to ''have to trust me on this one. The caster engulfs the target in a bubble of water. While inside the water bubble, the target may perform any actions that it could perform if it were completely submerged in water. The bubble stays centered on the target, regardless of the direction of the target’s travel. In order to strike creatures within a Water Bubble with non-reach melee weapons, attackers must enter the bubble. This spell does not grant the ability to breathe water. Swim over walls. Bypass annoying anti-waterboarding ''laws. Combine with instant gravy ''packets for a delicious breakfast bubble. As the target performs a charge attack, the caster can create a water slide beneath it. The water slide does not need to be in a straight line and can go around corners. Characters charging on a water slide must make a Agility Check DC 18 + imaginary Intelligence Modifier to remain standing. Creatures that remain standing can continue along the path of the water slide or hop off (thus ending their charge, but still using the action). Creatures that do not remain standing fall prone and are pushed to the end of the water slide. Rabbit God help you if you get waterslid into ''gravel.'' Tier 4 Air Spells The caster summons a relaxing hot spring that anyone can enjoy. Spending one round in the hot spring instantly cures creatures of any diseases or poisons. Additionally, creatures that soak in the spring while armorless or wearing a bathing suit are healed to full health. Creatures that soak in the hot spring for at least 10 minutes gain the following bonuses for the next 12 hours: *10 temporary hit points *+2 to hit or to cast *+2 to physical damage *+1 on all Saving Throws Multiple soakings do not stack. Need a filler week in your campaign? Why not a ''hot springs fanservice episode?''' This spell is similar to fog cloud except that the fog is so thick that all movement within the cloud is reduced to 2 squares, creatures cannot take 5 foot steps, and a severe wind (above 30mph) is needed to disperse the fog. Unlike fog cloud, this fog is thick enough to be frozen. ''One time, the lead guitarist in my heavy metal ''band broke his wrist right before a show. We ''cast this spell into the audience and just played ''the tape. No one noticed, now we do it for every ''show. Thanks Pea Soup Fog!